


Let me believe

by Lilibel



Series: Stuck in the middle with you [2]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm reelin', Moment in time, You're so real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: County fair evenings, smells of grease and candyfloss in the air. Jacob reflect on love.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Stuck in the middle with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let me believe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a drabble fortnight but fits this universe, so adding this snippet of life to the collection.  
> Might expand this into a ficlet. May not.
> 
> Prompt was "Naive"  
> 100 words according to my word processor

He is not a naïve 19-year-old anymore, thinking that the first love is the only love there is. 

And against his better judgement, when she laughs in the wind, she makes him believe that love is not lost. 

He crosses states’ line to spend a day at the county fair with her, because she asked him to, and soon he is going to pluck candyfloss from her willing lips.

Jacob knows that life is not what happens in this capsule of their making.

But for a moment, he wills himself to be 19 again, and to believe in forever.


End file.
